Fighters of Lapis/崛起的火星
Fighters of Lapis/崛起的火星 '''is a baby waffle game that fits within the Lapisverse. It takes place after the events of Dark Lapis. Unlike it's first two precursors, it is not a RPG. It is a fighting game! WOAHHHH NEVER DONE BEFORE WOOOOOW!!!! Cheese! Gameplay This is how you play, son! There is like, three main modes: Brawl, The Space Crisis, and Tournament. In Brawl, 8 characters can be on the field at a time. However, it is highly recommended you play with just 4. Items can be turned off, but that's only if your a sissy. Each and every character has a super move which they can charge through punching. Ex: Ned Flander's Word of Prayer. Ned Flander says a prayer and God punches all the characters on stage for a one hit kill. The Space Crisis is the story mode! It focuses a little on platforming! There aren't any supers in this mode. And Tournament is just where if you have a party of people you can switch in and out. (Like you would ever have a party) Story After New York was finally reestablished, a fighting tournament held by SHIELD was announced to see if anyone was worthy of joining the Avengers. Many came, few knew what was truly going on! The Space Crisis Part 1 The final round of the tournament: '''Mario vs Sonic. After fighting each other, Mario/Sonic releases his opponent. Mario/Sonic awaits his prize of a trophy/chili dog. But then, Nick Fury himself fights Mario and Sonic! Unbeknownst to everyone, he is a Imperium! The Imperium have been re-planning their return for a long time. Just as it seems all is lost, the Primids come in. They suck up the stadium, and the fighters all run away. However, Mirania trips, and the two help her get up and get out. Meanwhile... Homer Simpson is enjoying a doughnut when all the sudden the Kermit Mafia attacks! After defeating the Kermit Mafia, Homer goes out of the coffee shop only to meet Mordecai and Rigby. They point to the subspace bomb being planted in the town, and Homer and his new found friends try to rip the ROBs off the machines. After seeing they can't, they run. The bomb sucks up the town, and they barely get out alive. Finn '''is saving the Candy Kingdom from a deer attack when he sees a large and flying ship named the Solar Sailer. The Solar Sailer drops a subspace bomb and Primids. Princess Bubblegum is abducted into the ship, and Finn gets grabbed by '''Jake, who pulls him out of the bomb's range. Mario, Sonic, and Mirania find themselves in a tropical jungle, and suddenly Syndrome's henchmen come in and attack. While the group is able defeat a few, one nearly kills them but is stopped by Mr. Incredible. Meanwhile, Homer, Mordecai, and Rigby stop at arcade where they are approached by CLU's henchmen. Almost unable to take them, they are saved by Quorra who tells that basically everything is hitting the fan. The machine that takes the user into the grid is now letting in programs into the real world. In a attempt to get to the machine, Mordecai and the others are sent into a deep sleep and are sent into the Solar Sailer. Samus Aran '''in the meantime is in a research lab for TWO, which to his discovery has been taken over by the Primids. After defeating some, she heads off to find '''R.O.B fighting the Primids as well. Then, the Lizard shows up, and attacks them. After defeating the Lizard they head towards the hallway. The Irate Gamer decides that breakfast is ruined and decides to beat up random people. The Angry Video Game Nerd and The Nostalgia Critic are fighting, and then the Irate Gamer bursts in. They decide to beat him up, and continue the fight. Finn and Jake find a Nether Portal just outside the Candy Kingdom and enter in it. After fighting off the Nether creatures, they end up in Pennsylvania, where the Ender Colossus is destroying some of it. After defeating the Nether Colossus, they decide to head North. The Irate Gamer regains consciousness and decides to take out both of the video reviewers with a trophy gun. However, Jake and Finn bust in and decide to help with the fight against the Irate Gamer. The Irate Gamer places down the Aladdin game and gets the Game Genie to fight them. After the fight with the Game Genie, The Irate Gamer snags the AVGN and Finn. After getting away, Jake and the critic team up. Meanwhile on the Solar Sailer, Homer and the rest wake up. After fighting some of the ROBs and Primids on the ship, they head down to the lower levels to the engine room and shut it down. The ship is headed towards a crash course to Nomanisan Island. Mario and the others see the ship and Mario, Homer, Mordecai, Rigby, Sonic, Quorra, Mirania, and Mr. Incredible decide to go find Syndrome's hideout. After defeating some Primids and henchmen, they reach Syndrome's headquaters and face off a Omnidroid. After the Omnidroid is defeated, they face off Syndrome, who is defeated and turned into a trophy. However, they can't stay prideful for long, as the Irate Gamer collects the Syndrome trophy and faces the group using the Pixel Demon. In the meantime, Invader Zim is planning a invasion on Earth, working with the Subspace army. He reports to Tabuu, and releases a bomb in Pennsylvania. Jake and The Critic see the bomb and haul outta there. They go near a green hill, where they meet Tails. Suddenly, a land shark attacks! They defeat the land shark, and decide to rest until '''Domo-Kun '''suddenly starts attacking. After defeating the Subspace Domo, Domo joins the group. R.O.B and Samus discover that three of the Titans are being used as research. Suddenly, a Primid releases the Titans. After defeating all three Titans, Medusa comes to pick up their trophies and attacks R.O.B and Samus. Despite Medusa not winning the battle, she disappears into the shadows and leaves Samus and R.O.B to fight a bunch of Heartless Shadows. The Irate Gamer is on the run after Mario and Homer and the rest defeat the Pixel Demon. He drops a subspace bomb, but before it can be activated Mario pushes the R.O.Bs away from the machine. Deciding that he's had enough, Irate Gamer turns Mario into a trophy. Mr. Incredible decides to beat Irate Gamer into a trophy of his own. They free AVGN, Mario, and Finn, but before freeing Syndrome, Medusa reappears and grabs it. She disappears and leaves some Heartlesses behind. Mario frees Irate Gamer. STARTING CHARACTERS HIDDEN CHARACTERS ASSISTANT CHARACTERS Music There is music in this game! That you may not like! Starting Music= *The Temper Trap - Fader *Adele - Rumors *Rasmuz - Dead Pixel Song *P.SUS - Cloud World *Jeesh123 - Rare Candy *Dainumo - Pixelated Memories *Florence and The Machine - Cosmic Love *Pogo - Doo D'Doo *Approaching Nirvana vs Chase & Status - No Strings for Time *Approaching Nirvana - No Strings for Time *Hans Zimmer - Mombasa *Hans Zimmer - Time *Snow Patrol - Called Out In The Dark *Rezonate - Pump It! *Daft Punk - Voyager *Daft Punk - Fall *Daft Punk - Derezzed *Jack Trammell - Tactical Dominance |-| Hidden Music= *Daft Punk - Arena *Juno Reactor - Mona Lisa *New Order - Blue Monday *Coldplay - Paradise *The Widdler - Lost In Space *The Widdler - Lost In Space Pt. 2 *C418 - Incredible *Kevin McLeod - Mechanolith *The Killers - Human *Daft Punk - Human After All *Daft Punk - Musique *The Glitch Mob - Drive it Like You Stole It *Multiple Artists - Toyager *Hans Zimmer - Mind Heist *The Glitch Mob - Fortune Days *Jack Trammell - Stand and Become Legendary *Mark Petrie - Aurora *Zack Hemsey - This Is Our Legacy Items Stages There are stages that people fight on, as the tournment ground is holographic light. Molecules. Molecules. Particles. There's your explanation on how people can fight on a hologram. Enemies This is a section of story mode enemies that appear in the Space Crisis. Bosses Quotes Trivia *While Samus is listed three times in starter characters, she is only one character. *Samus' Zero Suits are different colors except for the last one, which is a complete ninja outfit. *Samus' Justin Bailey Suits include a school girl outfit, a red bikini, a blue bikini, a black bikini, the original green haired leotard, and Noel Vermillion's outfit. *If a skeleton kills a creeper, you will get a music disk. *If you get Gangsta Kermit to shoot the normal Kermit, Kermit will run away. *You can distract a storm trooper and make their aim even worse by making Samus wear the Justin Bailey suit. *Ned Flanders has the best super move in the game. *Hot Dog is the most rounded character. *After defeating Chris Bores, a pop-up box will ask if you really want to unlock Chris Bores. You can unlock him anytime after saying no and going into options. *Goomba can be stomped. This will one-hit kill him. *The Kermit Mafia has never been created by Cloverfield, but the idea was inspired by him. *There can actually be a total of 48 characters at once if all players are playing Xenomorph. *Dunsparce can actually pick up enemies too. *All Titan characters can use Zelflux if his core gets corrupted. *Rosalina can control the stars in the Space stage. *Rosalina has a Zero Suit, a school girl outfit, a black dress, a red dress, and a blue bikini. A suit where just the lumas are covering her can be unlocked. *Finn has the yellow sweater, the pink sweater, a dark Finn costume, and his crystal form as costumes. *Homer can charge his super by eating a doughnut. *Ned Flanders can charge his super by reading from the bible. *Chris Bores has no winning screen. Whover was fighting against him will win instead. *If Mordecai and Rigby are on a team, they will scream "YEAAAAAAH!" once they win and Benson will tell them to get back to work. *Beetleworx Abomination is the only character who doesn't have a set-in stone moveset. *Medusa and Palutena each have each other's outfits. *Medusa's outfits consist of a black dress, Black Widow's clothes, Palutena's dress, and a black bikini. *Palutena's outfits consist of a white wedding dress, Tifa Lockheart's outfit, Medusa's dress, a "I Heart Pit" shirt, and a white bikini. *Metal Mario's outfits are based off metals and rust. He has a shiny chrome plate, Iron Man outfit, a rusted outfit, and a gold outfit. *Fennel was originally supposed to be in the game, but there wasn't any idea for a moveset for her. *If Homer eats a Krispy Kreme Doughnut, he will shout "Wahoo!" *Homer has a Peter Griffin coustume, his fat man coustume, his work coustume, Radioactive Man coustume, and a color scheme that resembles Flanders. *Wreck It Ralph has color schemes similar to Mario, Luigi, Wario, Waluigi, and Eario as his costumes. *The Irate Gamer is the only character that is not required to play as to unlock anything. *Super SO Category:Lapis Life Category:Baby Waffles Category:Sorastitch Category:YOU CRAZY MAN!!! Category:Mario Category:Super Mario Category:The Last Story Category:King of Fighters Category:Peach Category:Rosalina Category:Luigi Category:Fighting Games Category:Crossover Fighting Games Category:Games that have never been done before Category:Transformers Series Category:Marvel Category:Author Appeal Project Category:Doodleland Non-Canon Category:Fantendoverse Category:Legend of Zelda Category:Pixar Category:Disney Category:Super Smash Brothers Category:Super Smash Bros. Games Category:Final Fantasy Games Category:Games with Nintendo characters Category:Sega Category:Sonic Category:Sonic Games Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Pokémon Category:Pokemon Category:Pokemon Series Category:Pokemon Games Category:Pikmin Category:Pikmin Series Category:Pikmin Games Category:Overtagged Category:EarthBound series Category:Mother Games Category:Mother Category:Earthbound Category:F-Zero Category:F-Zero Series Category:Zelda Series Category:Legend of Zelda Category:Zelda Games Category:Zelda